


Bring Me Home

by NoahAllenE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahAllenE/pseuds/NoahAllenE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel refuses to go home, but can't tell Dean why, can their relationship work through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I'm horrified that's it's a horrible piece but that's why I would like your feedback. You can comment here, but I'm more like to notice (and respond) at my email: NoahAllenE@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also I would like to warn that I'm horrible with technology. I'm not aware of how to make italics and if you could help me I would greatly appreciate it. That being said, there's several areas that are though of Dean's or Castiel's, I'm sorry I can't italicizes it.

Dean woke at the sound of his brother coming into his room, Sam quickly yanked the blanket off of Dean's body.  
"Hng, you ass, what's your problem," Dean growled, squeezing his eyes shut ignoring the advancing cold traveling though his body.  
"Come on, I've been trying to wake you up. You can't be late on the first day of school," Sam retorted as his pushed on Dean's body tying to wake him up completely.  
"Ugh, stop it," Dean said rolling over,"Anyways, I'll be as late as I want. Just go catch your bus, the Impala isn't finished yet."  
"What? I thought you finished it yesterday," Sam said, now dreading the bus ride to school,"Dean you know how much the bus sucks, people are too close; it's too hot and it always smells like complete sh-"  
"Yeah, well it's not. You'd better hurry so you don't miss it," Dean said finally sitting up against the headboard, his mattress creaking with every slight movement. He rubbed his eyes groggily before opening them enough to let in a sliver of light.  
"Fine. But Uncle Bobby told me your schools tighter on attendance and tardies," Sam said bending down to pick up and should his book bag,"So you'd better hurry."  
Sam finally walked out the door,"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dean said, just before Sam closed his door. Dean sat up yawning before pulling off his comforter. He shifted his body up, putting his legs over the side, and sat comfortably for a couple minutes, his usual routine.  
He finally mustered his strength to stand up, his ankles cracking and muscles groaning with every movement. He reached open his closet and blindly picked out jeans and a plaid button up. He slowly dressed himself, every movement tiring him more. He dreading going to school, but Bobby won't let him drop out, despite the fact that Dean is just going to end up working with him at the shop.  
Finally getting dressed Dean brushed his teeth and headed out the door and walked his way towards the building he most dreaded. Dean approached the small, two-story building and felt any joy in his life flee. As he walked in the door a stout woman with a school ID approached him.  
"Sorry, Darlin', bell rang ten minutes ago, I'm afraid you're gonna have to make it up to the attendances. Second floor, left, room 207," she said, before turning back around,"You won't be allowed back into class until you receive a tardy slip." She hurried off, arms firm by her side.  
Dean stood, slightly dazed by how affront the stout woman had been with him. She hurried off before he could say anything. Dean shuffled his way up the stairs, turning left at the peak. He stopped when he found 207, sighed, and turned the knob.  
When he walked in he was greeted by someone behind the front counter, with ebony black hair, and sky-blue eyes. The kid couldn't be older than Dean.  
"Hi, I'm Castiel, I'm a student assistant during my free period. Are you here for a tardy? Ms. Masters is busy right now, but I could always help you," Castiel said, through a somewhat faked smile.  
Dean was was too busy noticing how Castiel's hair was messy in a cute way,--whoa, what am I saying, he's a dude. Shit, had he been saying something?  
"Uhm, yeah," Dean gritted, a little nervous and suddenly conscious that his hair might not look nice, he patted the back and sides down, lifting the front back up.  
"Alright, tell me your name and I can get it written out for you," Castiel responded, looking up from his notepad to reach Dean's gaze. His hazel eyes piercing into Castiel's confidence. Castiel found himself weak in the knees.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm Dean Winchester..." Dean replied. Come on, you blundering idiot, you're a guy, you're supposed to be tough. And straight.  
"Alright, Dean...Winchester. Like the rifle, uh, correct?" Castiel asked, trying to sound more masculine than he actually is. He glanced back up at the green eyes staring at him and felt weak again, his stomach churning.  
"Yeah, a lot of people actually don't notice that," Dean grinned, instantly feeling elated. Until he remembered; I'm not gay! "Do you know a lot about guns?"  
"Actually, uh, I don't. But I like my research," Castiel answered, noticing Deans quick sense of displeasure. "Anyways, here's your tardy, do you know where your class is?"  
"Thanks, it's in room 137, where's it at?" Dean answered, hoping his disappointment wasn't too obvious.  
"Oh, 137, that's right near the courtyard, the halls get a little tricky there, I'd be happy to help you guide them.  
"Uhm, sure, I don't mind," Dean choked out, staring at Castiel's lips before licking his own.  
"Alright let's get going," Castiel said, before walking behind the counter, and around, to meet Dean. "It's down the stairs, and to the left."  
Castiel led Dean roam the halls. Dean half-expected to be stopped by some of the adults but they all smiled at Cas and asked how his day was. Dean was impressed and looked over at Cas to say something, before noticing the glum look on his face. Instead of saying something, he figured he'd stay quiet, Cas must've noticed he was upset about the gun topic. Dean felt slightly ashamed.  
"So, Dean, what class do you have after History?" Castiel asked, trying to push his thoughts back, he was always ashamed that adults treated him better than kids his own age, he was bullied for years and it just slowed down at the end of last year. But now, as a junior, Castiel thought things would start to get better, he tried to keep his head up high.  
"Uh, lemme see," Dean replied, pulling out his schedule, hoping he didn't offend Cas. Whoa, Cas? I didn't...why am I making nicknames for this kid? Pushing those thoughts right back down. "It looks like after History, I have...English," Dean stated, before looking back into those vibrant blue eyes.  
"Really? Awesome! There's only one English teacher for Juniors, so that means you'll be with me!" Castiel went silent after that, realizing he might've been too happy. Just anything to be near this sandy hair and green eyes. "Anyways, here's History: 137. You take a left down this hall and straight down, last door on the left to get to English, I'll see you there." Castiel flashed Dean a smile, a real smile that reached his eyes, before walking off.  
"See you lat--" Dean tried for the words, but they came out as a nervous whisper. Dean set himself back up, straightened his shirt and wiped his palms before walking into class.  
"Ah, you must be Mr. Winchester. First impressions last forever, Dean. You might want to start showing up on time," his teacher snarled, before getting back to class, discussing their course for the next year. Dean made it to an empty seat next to a beautiful redhead. He sat down and was about to put his head down to sleep before he was interrupted by the girl.  
"Hiya, I'm Charlie, you seem nice, I'd love to get to know you better," she said with a wolffish grin.  
"Uh, nice to meet you Charlie, but I'm not really interested," Dean replied, taken aback by her bravado.  
"What? No, you misunderstood, I'm--"  
"Ms. Bradbury, think again if you believe you will be talking in my class. I won't have it," their teacher said before getting back to discussion.  
"Gay," Charlie whispered through her teeth, while maintaining eye contact with the teach,"I'm gay."  
"Oh, uh, nice. Sorry, it's just a lot of people kinda throw themselves at me," Dean replied, making sure the teacher wasn't watching.  
"Hah, least someone wants you, I'm a loner over here," Charlie stole a glance at Dean, tilting her head and squinting her eyes as she made eye contact. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Uhm, no, I don't really have time for one," Dean replied, getting more confused, but curious about Charlie.  
"Ah, so you have a new crush, I couldn't tell the difference, but it's very obvious in your eyes," before she went back to staring at the teacher.  
"What? What made you say that?" Dean questioned, feeling hesitant. His stomach tossing and turning, his heart straining.  
"It's obvious. Except now you're in denial, but you don't seem to be the type to turn down any young broad, you also don't seem the type to not take control. So I'm assuming it's someone unconventional, a nerd, or maybe slightly less attractive.  
"No, he's very attrac--" Dean said, before his face went pale and fingers went cold.  
"I knew it!" Charlie said in a hoarse whisper, she calmed herself, making eye contact with the teacher,"I knew it. It's obvious you didn't, so I wanted you to figure it out for yourself, I've been there."  
"What no, I just...uhm," Dean was sweating profusely, wiping his hands,"Cat got my tongue, and I...uh"  
"Dean, it's fine. So gossip. Who is it, I know everyone, and just like I displayed, I can probably tell you if he's gay, trust me."  
Dean didn't normally take to strangers, but he had an inner feeling of trust, so he told her. He had to close his eyes and catch his breath,"His name is Cas, uhm, Castiel, he's the office assistant during first period."  
"Castiel...Cas...tiel...I think I used to have a class with him last year, poor kid, never talked to anyone and he was always bullied. I didn't really know him, maybe you should introduce me. Here take this," Charlie opened up her bag and pulled out a standard brass key,"It's to the roof, don't ask me how; rule one. Meet me there at lunch and find a way to bring this Castiel with you."  
"How did you, uh," rule one, dammit,"Never mind. I don't want to know."  
"Good man, right there, do you know how to get to the roof?" Charlie glanced at Dean, his answer as obvious on his face,"Okay, your next class is," she glanced a look at his schedule,"English, oh I'll be with you, I can show you from there, since it's right after."  
Dean instantly tuned white. This girl, who was very loud. And seemed to vocalize every feeling in the room, was going to be in the same room as him and Cas. Castiel. He glanced at the clock, thankful they only had a few minutes.  
"Alright kids, go ahead and put your syllabuses up, I'll require them next class on Wednesday, signed. Any questions?" Their teacher called out, giving a second of response time before sitting at his desk and getting engrossed in a novel. "Oh, and talk among yourselves I guess."  
Dean looked toward Charlie,"I hope we weren't supposed to be paying attention," he said with a smirk.  
"No worries, I got my friend up there recording. Speaking of, hey Kev!" She called a little be loudly towards the front. An Asian boy turned toward her with a grin before walking towards them. "Dean this is Kevin, Sweet on the outside, nerd on the inside. Kevin, Dean. Why don't you meet me and Dean up at the usual spot?"  
The bell rang and Kevin gave Charlie a wink. Did they have a secret language?  
Dean was trying to remember how Cas said to get to English. He left History in a rush, which might've been rude, had it not been for strangers intruding in his personal bubble. Think. He told himself. Left down this hall, straight down, and--  
"Uh," Dean stopped dead in the hall to see Cas at the last door on the left, smiling and waving.  
"Hi," Castiel started sweating in his palms,"I just wanted to make sure you were coming the right way. Have you made any friends get?"  
"You bet your ass he did, my names Charlie!" Charlie came out of nowhere and rested her head on Dean's shoulder, standing on her toes. "Kev couldn't make it. He's in nearly advanced everything, he truly is the epitome of a nerd. So who's this?" she asked, glancing up at Castiel.  
Castiel shifted his weight. He should've been smarter to realize that Dean was straight, he'd never go for a loser like himself.  
Dean cough slightly,"This is uh, Castiel...he helped me this morning in finding my class."  
Charlie nodded her head slightly,"Nice to meet you, I hope I learn more about you." Damn, she played that off. The warning bell rang and they walked into the class and found seats together.  
"Good morning, students. Just to ease you guys into the school year, we're going to discuss the syllabus and answer any questions you have that weren't answered," Charlie and Dean both noted that this teacher was incredibly nicer then their last. They looked towards each other, and with a slight mutual nod they decided to actually pay attention.  
Castiel saw Charlie and Dean glance at each other. His heart started aching just at the sight of their coordination, they must be a couple. He tried his best to pay attention to his teacher, but kept coming back to glance at Dean. He had the prominent jawline that could cut a thousand stones, vibrant green eyes that glistened like honey. And the agonizingly-soft lips of a woman. I don't even have to mention his ass. Castiel thought about his body compared to an Adonis such as Dean himself, he would never stand a chance.  
"And there's our course for the year, any questions?" the Teacher glanced towards the class, scanning and smiling at every face,"No? Great, I'll be at my desk, come up if you do have question; and now you can talk among yourselves and meet your classmates," she sat down at her desk and started playing a crossword.  
"So, Castiel? Tell me about yourself. What do you like?" Charlie asked, before tilting her head and squinting her eyes, looking at Castiel. Castiel was still looking at Dean until Charlie spoke,  
"Oh, uhm, well I really like math and sciences...I also play piano..." Castiel said, trying to push the thoughts of Dean down. Charlie glanced back to Dean, and winked. Before sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms to relax, her job was done.  
Dean caught Charlie's wink and started stumbling over his attempt at speaking, his heart rate picking up,"Oh really? Well, you should uhm, come to lunch with us to meet Charlie's friend, our friend, Kevin. He really likes that stuff too..."  
Charlie laughed amongst herself at Dean actually trying. "Yeah, we're going up on the roof. You're not supposed to, but no one checks up there, because everyone assumes no student has a key, they're wrong," she said before pulling out a key and putting it back in her bag.  
"How did you get--" Castiel tried before he was interrupted by Charlie,  
"Uhn-uhn, rule one, no questions. Let's just say I'm very skilled in the art of getting what I want."  
Castiel chuckled. Dean was scared that since he worked in the office he might be too good of a student,"So Cas...tiel," you can't use his fucking nickname,"I kinda thought you'd be goodie-two-shoes, since you work in the office."  
"Oh, no, well, I'm respectable, I don't do anything too bad I guess. But I'm really just doing that for the free passes to class." Dean observed Castiel's face. How his plump lips formed every word in a distinct manner.  
"You know, I think we'll be best friends, you and I," Charlie said punching Castiel's shoulder lightly. Dean saw Castiel's face instantly go sour. He then remembered what Charlie said, about him used to be bullied.  
"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Dean asked. Worry starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach.  
"Uhm, yeah," these guys are your friends. They wouldn't hurt you. They're actually caring people. You're fine,"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," Castiel said softly.  
"Oh, man, I'm sorry, I should've remembered. You used to be bullied," Dean punched Charlie this time, a little roughly,"Hey, I'm just trying to talk," she glanced back at Castiel,"Do you wanna talk about it, talking usually helps. Come on. Safe space."  
Castiel glanced at every other face as if they might pounce and attack,"Maybe at lunch I'm just--" Castiel was interrupted by the bell and the sound of twenty kids getting up and shouldering their bags.  
"Come on, come eat with us, you're totally welcome," Charlie didn't give Castiel a chance to say no. Their newly formed clique pushed its way past everyone going the opposite direction and finally made it to the door to the roof. Charlie went in first, and Dean held the door for Castiel.  
"Uhm, thanks," Castiel croaked in a barely audible whisper.  
"Don't mention it," Dean said with a grin.  
"What's up, how was English?" Dean turned to the new voice, it was Kevin.  
"Oh it was fun, cause you weren't there," Charlie retorted.  
"Ouch, that hurt my feelings, ass."  
Castiel stopped, unsure where to sit, it's obvious they all knew each other. He was, once again, the odd one out. He decided to sit next to Charlie, she was loud, but friendly enough. Dean took a glance at the group. He saw Castiel sit down, with more than needed space between him and Charlie, Dean felt pity for him, and decided to sit next to Cas. It's Castiel, Dammit!  
Charlie and Kevin were to engrossed in their conversation to pay Dean and Castiel any mind.  
"So, Castiel," Dean said, before he got enveloped in Castiel striking sky-blue eyes. The sun reflecting off of them made it even lighter, even prettier,"uh, where's your lunch?"  
"Oh, I don't really eat lunch..."Castiel said, staring at his feet to avoid eye contact.  
"Nonsense. You gotta eat, here take my sandwich, it's not a problem."  
Castiel stared at the sandwich and finally looked up at Dean. His face was radiating pure kindness. Castiel wasn't used to such hospitality and took the sandwich with care.  
"Yeah, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly."  
"Oh I do, uhm, thank you..."  
Charlie looked back at their conversation and looked like she was going to explode out of happiness.  
"So, Castiel, you were telling us your story, please continue," She said with a loving smile.  
"Cas, you really don't have to say anything it's fine." Shit. Dammit. Did I just say Cas?  
Did Dean just call me Cas?  
"Actually, it's fine. Uhm. Yeah. I was bullied for years for simply being different. I'm not a social person. But then in eighth grade it started getting worse, because uhm, well, because I came out," He said, glancing at the faces to judge their reactions. Dean choked on his sandwich before he hacked it down. And Charlie's eyes glistened with excitement.  
"You don't have to worry, Castiel. I'm gay, it basically radiates off of me. Kevin over here, he's so confused he just a stopped trying to understand," Kevin chuckled, looking down at his meal," so no one here is gonna judge you here. Unless you're a dick. But I don't think that's the case." She said, giving Castiel a small pat on his shoulder.  
Castiel eased and relaxed some more. Taking a bite out of the sandwich. "My God, Dean. This tastes like a mother made it, you can practically taste the care." Castiel said, smiling up at Dean. Dean stopped smilingly do his face went glum, he started fiddling with his thumbs. "Dean what's wrong?"  
"Tell us Dean, Castiel just opened up, now it's your turn. You're fine," Charlie reassured.  
"No! Okay, no. I'm...ugh. I'm not talking about. I'm sorry. I have to go," Dean said,"Uh, here Castiel. Have the rest of my lunch, I'm not hungry."  
"Dean, wait! I'm sorry!" It was too late. Dean was already making his way towards the door and he took himself down the stairs skipping two steps at a time. Castiel sat up, and looked at Charlie. Before jumping up to the door. He looked down and Dean was already turning out of the stairwell. Castiel ran, trying to keep Dean in his sights. He reached the second floor and went out in the halls, a loud chatter could be heard coming from the cafeteria. He saw Dean run into the bathroom. Castiel nearly right behind him before stopping. He took a huge breath before opening the door and scanning below the stalls for feet. He stopped at a stall and heard slight whimpering. The stall was cracked slightly.  
"Dean? It's Castiel. I'm coming in okay?"  
"Cas...please just go."  
"Dean tell me what's wrong, I can help you."  
Castiel slowly cracked the door and saw Dean sitting on the toilet seat cover.  
"Cas...it's my fault. All of it. You don't care. Just go." He was leaning over his legs taking short quick breaths.  
"Dean it's not your fault, Charlie, she was just curious. We didn't mean to upse--"  
"Not that! It's my fault...my mom...Cas, it's my fault she died." Dean still didn't dare looking into Cas' eyes.  
"Dean. I don't know what you're talking about. But I can tell you it's not your fault," Castiel instantly regretting mentioning his mom,"Come on. Straighten yourself up," Castiel grabbed Dean shoulders and lifted them up. Dean finally glanced at Castiel. Ashamed that Castiel has to see him like this.  
"Thank you, Cas. What class do you have next?" Dean asked, trying to forget everything and seem tough again. Though his form was already broken.  
"Let's see," Castiel held his voice as he looked for his schedule. It was obvious Dean didn't want to talk, he'll let Dean talk when he wants,"I have culinary, you?"  
Dean couldn't stop his heart from somersaulting. Why was he feeling this way? He never let anyone in. People can't be trusted. They're not reliable, people leave. But he can't help himself, he feels like he can trust him, deep in his gut. He finally realized he had been staring.  
"Dean? Dean?"  
"Oh, um," Dean tried to regain his composure,"I have culinary too. I never really cook, but my mom taught me before, you know..." Dean confused himself, since when did he talk about his mom. He instantly started feeling sick deep in his stomach again. He clutched at his hair trying to distract himself from his thoughts.  
"Dean, please," Castiel crouched next to Dean, his knees coming up to his chest, he was genuinely concerned,"Would it help if I talked to distract you?" Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and took the strain off his hair, Castiel let Dean's hand fall. "You shouldn't have to hurt yourself, trust me."  
Dean flipped when Castiel touched his hands, barely paying attention to what he was saying. He noted what Castiel said, a topic for discussion later. Then he nodded, he felt like having Castiel talk to him would sooth him.  
"Okay, Dean," Castiel said with a reassuring smile,"I never tell anyone this, but you're going through a lot, I believe I can make an exception," Castiel looked sad, he was doing this out of pity, but Dean can't help but notice how Castiel forms every word. He speaks so clearly that Dean was ashamed to be in this mess.  
"No, Cas, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just get to class," Dean said, trying to shake his feelings for Castiel.  
"Oh, Uhm, alright. To culinary we go," Dean practically felt the disappointment in Castiel's voice. Dean's face flushed instantly feeling guilty.  
"Well first I want to go back to the roof, I need to apologize," Dean talk to Castiel, side-by-side as he opened the door and a flash of red fell forward on the two.  
"Uh, hi guys!" Charlie said, regaining herself,"Just uh, checking out these doors, ya know?  
"Did you get everything sorted out?" She said with a grin.  
"Of course, and I'm sorry for rushing out like that, I just felt sick," Dean admitted looking at Charlie and Kevin's face expectantly.  
"Me and Cas were just going to class,"Castiel's heart flipped when he heard Cas, He was already falling hard for Dean. I have to be careful. I can't let him too close. I almost told him about myself in the bathroom, what's going on? Castiel tried to figure him and his thoughts out,"Bye, guys," Castiel said.  
Dean and Castiel walked side-by-side down the halls. They were quiet and incredibly awkward.  
Castiel broke the silence first, they just made it down the stairs,"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean didn't acknowledge him. 

Their first class in culinary was pleasant. They got to chose partners for the year, as every time they made a meal, their partner had to taste and critique it. As soon as their teacher mentioned partners for the year Dean looked at Castiel expectantly and he was already smiling at Dean.  
"So, Cas, uh, how do you get home?" Dean looked at Castiel, the first time the spoken in the past hour.  
"I, uh, I walk. I used not to because I would be bullied but I think I'll be fine, I only had one hateful in my locker this morning."  
"You're kidding," Dean looked at Cas' face smiling, until he notice Cas' didn't smile back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uhm, I can walk you home, I don't mind. It's on my way home."  
"How do you know where I live?" Castiel asked, curious.  
"I don't, I was just saying that so you'll let me."  
They both laughed to themselves, earning a glare for their teacher. When they finally settled down, Castiel spoke up.  
"Uh, yeah sure, I don't mind," they talked for the next hour before going to their last class. They were both bored out of their mind, Castiel in journalism, and Dean spending his free period outside in the courtyard. When the bell sounded Castiel walked out, making it to his locker. He planned to meet Dean in the courtyard. He was walking when he heard:  
"Hey, Novak!"  
Castiel flinched at the recognition of the voice.  
"I said Hey, now look at me!"  
Castiel turned around but crumpled when a swift punch met him in the cheek.  
"Do you," punch,"hear me?!"  
"Yes..." Castiel whispered barely audible.  
The bully, Alastair grinned at Castiel's bloody face,"And do me a favor, Cassie," Alastair reached down and whispered in Castiel's ear,"Tell that boyfriend of yours to back off."  
Alastair walked away, leaving Castiel to himself. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned up the blood. He honestly thought this year would be better. He thought it would all end.  
Castiel started crying, and he still had to meet Dean. He wondered if he should just leave him, he knew Dean would ask questions. But he couldn't leave Dean wondering so he made his way out to the courtyard.  
"Cas, where have you be--" Dean stopped and stared at Castiel. Dean dropped his notebook running to Castiel's side. Dean cupped his face examining the damage and Castiel was so worn, he leaned into Dean's touch, not caring for his conflicting feelings.  
Dean stopped and stared into his eyes. Dean's eyes green with a warm honey circling his pupil.  
"Who did it?" Dean asked, jaw clenched, face stern.  
"Dean, it's fine--"  
"No. Who-did-it." Dean accentuated every word, he looked murderous.  
"I'll tell you later, can I just get home?"  
Dean considered, before sighing heavily. He relaxed his shoulders and set them back as he picked up his notebook. Castiel started walking the opposite direction of Dean's apartment, but Dean didn't care anymore, his friend was hurt. On the way Dean pried for more information.  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said nearing his street, him and Dean stopped taking ten minutes ago. "I don't want you hurting anyone, promise me if I tell you you won't hurt anyone."  
Dean sighed. Imagining how hurt Castiel must be if he considered protecting his bully. "Fine. I promise. Who did it?"  
Casitel sighed, not entirely believing Dean, but telling him anyways,"It was Alastair." Dean recognized the name, a kid he met in his History class. Before Dean could respond Castiel jumped back in,"But Dean he's been doing it since middle school, I'm used to it."  
Dean caught Castiel's arm, stopping and turning Castiel to face him. "Cas, that's not okay, you shouldn't be used to it." Castiel's eyes started watering,"I'm so sorry, Cas, I..." Dean stopped and gave Castiel a hug. Despite Castiel's weird feelings towards Dean, he knew it was completely platonic. He leaned in towards the hug. He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. When the finally parted Castiel's eyes were still wet and nose was still red, but he seemed better.  
"Dean, I'm sorry, I got your shoulder wet."  
"Cas, don't worry, please. Let me get you home."  
Castiel dreaded going back home. He tried his best to be happy at school, but at home, when it's just him an his father, he finds it difficult  
"Dean I don't want to go home..." Castie said through broken sobs.  
Dean tilted his head at Castiel,"Where do you want to go?"  
"..." Cas was silent,"There's a park. I just want to sit, but you can go home."  
"Cas, I'm not leaving you, not now," where the hell was this coming from, I just met you today, what am I doing? "Come with me, we can get you bandaged up."  
Castiel pondered. He was already late, his father would be furious, he figured it can't get much worse,"Yeah let's go."  
The two friends walked in silence until they passed the school,"Dean...you knew my house was out of the way...why did you still walk me?"  
Dean didn't have a good answer,"I uh, you said you used to be bullied on the way home, and I saw your face," and you have a cute butt. 

Wait. What the hell?

Dean stopped, "Dean?"  
"I uh, nothing, let's keep going," Dean said ignoring Castiel's look of worry.  
"Would your dad mind me coming over?"  
"I doubt that, I have my own place with my brother."  
Castiel looked shocked,"Really? How?"  
Dean surpassed a smile, he hated bragging but he was proud of himself,"I work at my uncles shop and at this diner. I use the money to pay for the apartment and I'm going to put my brother through college. My apartment is in my uncles name until I'm 18."  
Castiel smiled at Dean, and could see he was proud.  
"Your brother, how old is he?"  
"He's 13, in eighth grade. He wants to go to Stanford Law, he's the smartest one in the family."  
"Don't sell yourself short, Dean. I see you in school, you work hard, that's important." Dean repeated that sentence in his head until his made it to his street.  
"Here's my place," Dean said, rounding a street.  
"It looks very nice," Castiel said as he eyed a car in the driveway.  
"This is my baby, I'm working on repairing her, you can't tell now but she was smashed to a pulp in a car wreck about two months ago. I've been rebuilding her."  
"See Dean, told you you're great at stuff," Castiel turned and looked at him, Dean was smiling. And Castiel felt sick in his stomach. He can't let people in this easily. He knew better. What the fuck am I thinking?  
"Come on, Cas, let's get you fixed up."  
Dean led the way up the stairwell to the second floor. And inserted his key and push the door open with his shoulder. Dean went in and placed his stuff on the counter. Castiel stood awkwardly at the doorway look as Dean rummaged through a cabinet with an ice pack in hand.  
"I don't bite, Cas, not unless you want me to," Dean winked.  
Castiel felt like that was a kick to his heart. He sat at the island counter placing his books down.  
"Here," Dean said, putting a bottle of whiskey on the counter.  
"Dean...I don't drink," Dean laughed.  
"It's for your cuts, here's a rag, just dab. Dean put his hands on the counter, analyzing Castiel.  
"Are there any other openings?"  
"Uh, I think the back of my head. I fell into a locker." Castiel said, looking down at the rag in his hand.  
"Here, I'll get it." Dean grabbed the rag and poured some whiskey on it, he went behind Castiel and placed a warm, affectionate hand between his shoulder blades. Dean moved his hand around Castiel's hair looking for a wound until his saw it. Dean inhaled sharply at the amount of blood.  
"Cas, this might hurt, I'm sorry," Castiel didn't have time to respond before Dean placed the rag to the opening.  
Castiel inhaled shrilly,"Ah, fuck!"  
Dean chuckled slightly,"You'll be fine."  
Dean grabbed a new rag and soaked it in warm water. He went up to Castiel and wiped his face of the blood. Castiel's was shocked at Dean's attitude. He seemed much more at peace and bold in his home. Dean grabbed some bandages and gave Castiel ibuprofen and some ice.  
"Here, Cas come sit on the couch. Or if you're tired you can go to sleep," Dean told him, looking into Castiel's eyes, he was hurt, but grateful.  
"No, I'll just sit, I'll be fine," and he sat on the couch.

And like that, Castiel fell asleep leaning against Dean.


End file.
